Two Legends
by giratinashadowforce
Summary: Red and an OC fight. Honestly, because I recently read a lot of stories where Red is OP. Also, I was bored.


Disclaimer: Really. I do not own Pokemon. If I did...*laughs evilly*

AN: I was very bored. This is something that comes out of boredom. I am sorry for the people out there who disagree with how I did Red. He might be a little OOC. I tried. It's sort of my first story. Reviews are awesome. Hope you like it!

Two Legends

Nobody knew who she was. In that regard, she was quite like Red. She had black hair to her back, ice-chip, very light blue eyes, dark blue jacket, light purple shirt, jeans, black sneakers. Sylvia was only known for her rampage over the regions, swearing to protect the legendaries so that they could do their duty. It was impossible when they were captured by little children, and confined in pokeballs. Sylvia quickly gained the name of Legend Protector, and her original team of six defeated every Champion of every region so that she could gauge the strength of every legend of that region. The League didn't even allow her to use them any more, such was the strength of her pokemon. In the six years she had stormed across the entire world, she had created many resourceful, creative tactics to subdue legends when they refused to cooperate, or had volatile temperaments. Sylvia was currently in Unova, when a notice for the Pokemon World Tournament, and its "Champions" bracket caught her attention. She joined, noting that the Champions of each region, and also Red, the famed Pokemon Master, were going to be there. Her goal was to battle Red.

"The six-on-six battle between Sylvia and Red will now begin!" The referee stood aside, as Red wordlessly stood there while Pikachu jumped off his shoulder, cheeks sizzling with electricity and exuding power, and Sylvia smiled, also wordlessly. She raises a pokeball, before tossing it, and an Eelektross is revealed. Above, on the board, near Sylvia's head there's a picture of an Eelektross and near Red's head there's a Pikachu. Five more pokeballs are lined up next to their faces. Red speaks to Pikachu in the pokemon language, and Sylvia is surprised, knowing that the crowd hears nothing, "Quick Attack."

Sylvia grins, knowing that she'll have fun confounding the crowd of trainers, and gives her own command in the pokemon tongue as well, just in time, "Poisonous Shield." Already, there are ripples of confused murmurs from the crowd at the dead silence between Sylvia and Red. Eelektross floats, motionless, and when Pikachu runs up, he slams into a suddenly-visible shield, that glows and drips with purple poison, and hisses in pain as he's poisoned.

The crowd roars, surprised and awed, and Mr. Goodshow asks, "What a surprise! Pikachu has been blocked by what looks like Protect with a Toxic thrown on top, and is now poisoned!"

Red looks at Sylvia, and she can see the ghost of a smile there, before commanding, "Volt Tackle."

Sylvia counters smoothly, "Spark Aura, Eelektross." Eelektross charges up a Discharge, body crackling with electricity as Pikachu slams into her, most of the damage coming from the slam, not the electricity as she absorbs it, and even then there's not a scratch on her, and Sylvia snaps out, "Flash!" Red immediately has Pikachu cover his eyes, and Sylvia changes the order with a smile, "Cannon!"

Eelektross releases the silvery light, along with a streak of electricity, that Pikachu cleverly uses Quick Attack to dodge, and another Quick Attack brings a glowing, white Iron Tail down on Eelektross, who retaliates by ripping him with a vicious Crush Claw, as Mr. Goodshow announces, "It seems that both trainers are capable of understanding their pokemon, and vice versa. Pikachu is stuck in a tight spot, is this it for the electric mouse?"

Red orders, "Volt Tackle."

Sylvia nods, might as well end it quickly, "Rock Slide, climb up the rocks with Bounce, then use Aerial Ace towards Pikachu, and start with Wild Charge and spin into an Iron Tail."

Red adds, "Double Team."

Sylvia replies, "Flamethrower." Pikachu starts to Volt Tackle towards Eelektross, who slams down boulders, climbing them effortlessly with Bounce, and then when she's high in the air, she streamlines her body into an Aerial Ace aimed at Pikachu, who uses Double Team, then builds up an Electro Ball, as Eelektross charges up with electricity, then uses Iron Tail and starts spinning into a chaotic wheel, and finally adds Flamethrower so that she's nothing but a sizzling, crackling, white-blur of a wheel with tongues of flame shooting out, still aimed towards Pikachu, and as the two crash, Pikachu lets go of the Electro Ball and crashes into it with a Volt Tackle that collides with Eelektross. A massive explosion ripples outward, and when the cloud of smoke clears, both Eelektross and Pikachu are fainted.

Red definitely has a bare smile on his face as the crowd is stunned, then erupts into cheers, as Charles Goodshow booms and the audience quiets, "An unbelievable finish, a perfectly executed combination met with sheer, raw power! And there go the first two pokemon in what seems to be a very long, heated, and exciting battle!" The two pokemon's signs dimmed near the two trainers' heads.

The two trainers exchange glances, before they toss their pokeballs at the same moment, leaving the pokemon up to chance. Red tosses out a Blastoise, and Sylvia a Haxorus. Two more pokeballs shift and change to show a Blastoise and a Haxorus. Sylvia attacks first, "Double Team, Swords Dance." Haxorus roars, before illusory copies of it flash over the battlefield, each dancing an intricate dance.

Blastoise hears Red's, "Blizzard.", and summons forth a howling snowstorm, and Haxorus whips up a gale of Razor Wind, before using Roar to send the blizzard, and slices of wind back towards Blastoise, who uses an exploding Focus Blast to shatter the ice shards, and doesn't notice as Sylvia nods at the opening, "Draconic Speed." Mr Goodshow comments at the use, "What a creative use for two powerful attacking moves!" Too quietly for Red to hear, and Haxorus uses Aerial Ace, to disappear, only to reappear as an almost-unseeable blur of white, blue, red, and purple, and knocks Blastoise back into the wall and winces from the pain of recoil, who immediately fires a Flash Cannon, and Haxorus desperately pulls up a Protect, blindly.

Some of the beam still gets inside, and Haxorus snarls, and tackles Blastoise with a Revenge, and it blasts Haxorus with a Focus Blast as per Red's order, but Haxorus is prepared, this time, as Sylvia orders gently, "Shield's Wrath." Haxorus sets up a Protect, like Red suspected, but then prepares an Aerial Ace, then starts running, and the white spiraling glow was an unmistakable Giga Impact, and then it twisted into a spiral of purple and red, shaped like an arrow towards Blastoise, and even the experienced trainers in the crowd are lost as to what Sylvia is doing, who couldn't attack because of the Protect still up and curved around Haxorus. Haxorus smashed into Blastoise, who is very nearly fainted, and takes the chance to use Hydro Cannon, both cannons striking with incredible force and pressure, and Haxorus can only grin and bear it, immobilized. Halfway through the high-pressure torrent, Sylvia calmly orders, "Substitute." Haxorus smiles, although a tight smile, and places a substitute in place, before using Aerial Ace and literally running out of and then on top of the water from the speed, before jumping and using the momentum and speed from Aerial Ace to propel himself very high, before using Dragon Dance to start the spin, and the crowd roars again, expecting another fantastic finish, and then Iron Tail starts his tail glowing, and then Dragon Claw is added in and an orange glow surrounds Haxorus, who roars and shakes the entire building, before smashing into the now-frozen waves as Red realized what had happened and called for a Blizzard to freeze the water into solid ice as a shield, but Haxorus smashed through regardless, striking with the force of a meteor, and a crater formed around Blastoise, and an explosion followed, before showing that Blastoise fainted, but Haxorus was still standing albeit looking like he wanted to fall, panting heavily and bleeding from several lacerations where ice shards had scored his body, and weakened, but still standing.

Charles shouted, "Amazing! Apparently the so-called 'Legend Protector' truly lives up to her name!" He was positively ecstatic with awe, and the crowd agreed. Blastoise's sign dimmed, and Goodshow continued, "Is this it for the legendary pokemon trainer Red? Let's see the trainer's next pokemon."

Red's eyes definitely gleamed with interest in Sylvia's battle style and power, and he threw out a pokeball, and Lapras cried, "Laaaaaaa."

Lapras' sign glowed on the board, and Lapras quickly used Blizzard, and Haxorus followed Sylvia's command, "Draconic Speed, again." Haxorus narrowed his eyes at the oncoming storm, and blurred into invisibility, before a purple glow came, shining through the whirling, tumultuous Blizzard, and then there was an impact, before the freezing tempest ceased, and Haxorus lay fainted on the ground, loyal to the end as there were three long slashes on Lapras' flank.

Haxorus' sign dimmed, and Sylvia took in a deep breath as to who to choose, before she closed her hand around Gallade's pokeball. A moment later, and Gallade came out and bowed respectfully to Lapras, and Mr. Goodshow declared, "These two trainers are truly titans, evenly matched. Who will move a step ahead?"

Sylvia let Red have the first move, and there was the briefest hesitation, before he spoke, "Body Slam."

Sylvia debated, before answering, "Fiery Light." Gallade issued forth a blue and white light, combined with a yellow orb, and they circled around Lapras, and the blue light seared the cold skin, burning it, and he shook his head, confused, and stopped the Body Slam, not wanting to risk it. Gallade looked to Sylvia, and mentally asked, to which Sylvia replied, "Shield Force." Gallade nodded, and three barriers, two pink, one white, formed around him, and Gallade gathered more energy as Lapras was unable to stop, and crashed into the barriers, then exploded it outward. Lapras flew across the room, then quickly righted itself with Psychic, that also hit Gallade, who winces but retaliates with the whisper, "Charge Up." Gallade focuses, meditating, and then jumps up and flies at Lapras, a Leaf Blade on one blade, Night Slash on the other, and a Psycho Cut in between, levitating. The three blades combine together, and a small explosion bursts out from the contact as a surge of water streams out, which Gallade dodges, which Gallade is quick to use a Psycho Cut to slash away, revealing a fainted Lapras, and Red recalls Lapras, definitely smiling at the prospect of a real challenge.

He smoothly releases Charizard, and murmurs, "Flamethrower with Dragon Pulse."

Charizard breathes out a swirling breath of flame, regular and draconic, and Sylvia nods as she perceives what he's doing. "Sneak Up." Gallade appears not to have heard, and throws up a Protect, and Red has a glint in his eyes as the two pulses explode, and has Charizard use Flare Blitz, then runs through with Air Slash, flinging several flaming slashes at Gallade. A cry is heard from the smoke cloud, and Charizard cries out at the same time, before Gallade appears behind him, burned, and Charizard is surprised, and Callie exchanges a glance with him, and he blurs, before a spark of electricity slams onto Charizard, then a freezing punch, and finally a flame-wreathed fist. Charizard was forced back with each blow, and narrowed his eyes, before wreathing himself in flame, and exploding it outward, in an interesting use of Flare Blitz. Gallade stumbled out, before narrowing his eyes, and a strange gleam covers Charizard. Sylvia mentally asked, "Disable? Good move. Your defense is not the best, but your Special Defense is quite good. Now Rock Slide, and Thunder Punch some of them to electrically charge the shards." Gallade smiled, and looked up, and Charizard did too, only to snarl as several boulders rained down on his head and wings, and Gallade caught the last few, and punched them with electrically charged fists, shattering them into sharp pieces that crackled with electricity, and pinning Charizard to the wall as he thrashed, before Gallade closed in, dancing intricately with Swords Dance. Several more boulders crashed down on Charizard, weakening him before knocking him out, and Sylvia semi-apologized, "Gallade is one of my strongest, but not the strongest. I have more tricks up my sleeve…"

Red returned Charizard, and sent out Snorlax. Snorlax immediately charged at Gallade, surprising both him and his trainer, and Gallade was blown across the field, fainted.

Without missing a beat, Sylvia released Samurott, and spoke, "Aqua Avenge." Samurott glowed white, before blurring with a jet of water, and smashing Snorlax into the wall and cracking it, and then Sylvia added, "Superpower and Swords Dance." Samurott danced, then glowed orange and charged into Snorlax, creating a crater around him and almost smashing through the wall, before Snorlax threw several hard seeds into the air and they rained on Samurott, who snarled, unsheathing his seamitars and slashing through some of them with X-Scissor, but the rest he rapidly used Ice Shield to block, flash-freezing a Surf. Sylvia whistled in appreciation; she had been trying to teach Samurott to learn how to flash-freeze things with Blizzard, but so far had been unsuccessful. It was now Snorlax's turn to use Superpower, smashing through the thick ice, but Samurott was ready, and exploded out his Blizzard, and also a Surf, having heard the almost-silent order, "Washout." An Aqua Jet took Samurott out of the remains of the Ice Shield, before another Aqua Jet, an Aerial Ace, and Waterfall blurred Samurott into invisibility, before suddenly appearing to blow Snorlax across the field again, as Samurott used Sky Falls.

Snorlax recovered, and Red ordered, "Seed Bomb." Snorlax used Seed Bomb, and also Body Slam, to two goals: crash into Samurott, and also to push the Seed Bomb further.

Sylvia quickly responded, "Brinicle and Frozen Wind. Together." Samurott winced, but complied, blowing first an Icy Wind, and then adding multiple Air Slashes, and finally blowing out a huge Blizzard and Hydro Pump together. The resulting collision boomed in an explosion that rendered everybody, even Sylvia and Red, incapable of seeing what was inside. As it cleared, it revealed Snorlax had used an exploding Focus Blast, Shadow Ball, and Blizzard to try and block some of the torrent, and had partially succeeded, and he crashed into Samurott, who was weakened from the recoil of using the moves together, knocking him out.

This time, Sylvia contemplated who to send out first, not wanting to reveal Aegislash, but knowing now that Snorlax had Shadow Ball could jeopardize Chandelure. She shrugged, before throwing out the sentient chandelier, and silently, mentally commanding, "Think Fast. Solar Power." Chandelure appears to shrink, then uses Double Team, each one of the copies glowing pink with Calm Mind, and Snorlax uses Shadow Ball to clear them away, but Chandelure is suddenly behind him, and then a neon green and yellow beam hits him in the back, and he faints. Red knows he's at a disadvantage as the fifth sign, Snorlax's sign, dims, but he can't care.

He speaks, for the first time, as he releases Venusaur's ball, and his sign glows. "Again?"

Sylvia pauses, knowing he means another battle, and there is a moment of absolute silence, and she grins, "This wasn't fair. Later. Cut this short, we'll resume it again. Mt. Silver?"

Red nods, "Alright." Then he orders, "Earthquake."

Sylvia counters, "Endure." Venusaur digs his claws in, shakes the ground, as Chandelure braces herself, knowing what Sylvia has just said, and then Chandelure twirls in Fire Spin, and Venusaur throws a Sludge Bomb, that, Red and Sylvia both know would never normally hit. Chandelure smiles as she falls, fainted. Sylvia asks, half to herself, "Alright. This is it. Okay?" Chandelure's sign dims, the sixth pokeball flashes expectantly near her face. Sylvia gazes into her sixth pokeball, grins, and tosses it. The resulting ring, clear and bright, of metal on metal is unmistakable. Aegislash. Red immediately knows this is Sylvia's strongest, but their agreement keeps both silent. The last battle is waged carelessly, what most would call magnificent, but the two trainers saw only slip-up after slip-up, and a mediocre battle at best. It was quick, it was sloppy, it left an unfinished feeling hanging in the air, that the Champions in the box could feel, perhaps just barely. It was simple. It ended. Venusaur with Earthquake as Aegislash shifted to Sword Forme, floating over with a slow, thoughtless Shadow Claw.

The two pokemon submitted, as the crowd roared, but the Champions were confused at the simple end, but Mr. Goodshow felt nothing, and he crowed, "A beautiful end to a fabulous battle! How fitting that the two titans end it in a perfect tie!"

As the Champions wonder, Sylvia and Red fight on Mt. Silver, a perfect, precise dance, no shows of power or gloating, just the complex, yet simple clash of two powers. Neither would trip, and fall, but if they did, they would wait. Comfortable only where there are no crowds, no watching, expecting eyes. Where there will be no nosy "Champions" to question the true extent of their power. Sylvia and Red fought, lasting several hours for each battle as pokemon pushed themselves past boundaries, past what they thought they could do. They broke, shattered records, like fragile porcelain plates. Their pokemon were tireless, standing, defiant, in the face of the howling tempest surrounding them. The matches were obvious, and yet not as clear cut as one might expect. As fans argued over who would win, the order was decided. Aegislash versus Pikachu. Gallade versus Blastoise. Haxorus versus Snorlax. Chandelure versus Charizard. Samurott versus Lapras. Eelektross versus Venusaur. An even, clean tie. They had expected it, and now that it was true, real, it left a strange feeling in their minds. It was strange, yet familiar. Let the world wonder about their two legends. They knew themselves, who they were, and that was all that mattered.

Sylvia's moves:

Poisonous Shield-Protect, with Toxic, Acid, and Acid Spray on top.

Spark Aura-Eelektross swallows a Discharge, and all of Eelektross' stats are raised, but it will have recoil if Eelektross doesn't release the excess electricity after twenty seconds. This also absorbs any Electric-type damage.

Draconic Speed: Aerial Ace plus Outrage only once so it doesn't cause confusion. It has recoil for Haxorus, though.

Shield's Wrath-Protect, then Aerial Ace, and Giga Impact so that Haxorus creates a spear from Protect, protected from damage while causing it.

Fiery Light-Will-O-Wisp and Confuse Ray at the same time.

Shield Force-Gallade uses Protect, Light Screen, and Reflect, then gathers more energy, and forces the shields outward, slamming into the other pokemon as it gets larger.

Charge Up-Gallade uses Bulk Up, Swords Dance, and Calm Mind at the same time.

Sneak Up-Protect and Shadow Sneak at the same time.

Aqua Avenge-Samurott uses Aqua Jet and Retaliate at the same time, usually after he's sent out and a team pokemon has fainted.

Ice Shield-Surf, then frozen with Blizzard, creating a thick ice barrier, while Blizzard rages on inside of it.

Washout-Can be used with Ice Shield, or another barrier like Protect. The barrier is set up, then Samurott bottles up a Surf inside of it, and releases it, or the barrier is broken, and the Surf explodes outward.

Sky Falls-explained in the story. Aerial Ace, Aqua Jet, and Waterfall.

Brinicle-Hydro Pump and Blizzard, creating supercooled water that freezes on contact usually.

Frozen Wind-Hail or Icy Wind, then multiple Air Slashes inside of it, which freeze, then explode on contact as the air heats up.

Think Fast-Minimize, then Double Team and Calm Mind at the same time

Solar Power-Sunny Day and Solarbeam


End file.
